Son homme élégant
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Casey Rance est l'ombre de sa sœur. Personne ne la remarque, personne ne la comprend. Sauf lui, son homme élégant. Rating M pour cause de relation sexuelle non consentie/manipulation.


Bonjour Camarades !

Me voilà dans un tout autre fandom... et pourtant ce n'est pas si surprenant, vu que j'aime bien les films d'épouvante avec des entités démoniaques et des films qui jouent sur la peur psychologique, ce que fait l'Exorciste, même si il joue aussi bien avec le gore et les effets spéciaux bien vieillots. Enfin pour être honnête concernant l'Exorciste je n'ai vu que le premier film (en version non censurée), lu livre et vu la série de 2016 sur la Fox. La suite des films ne m'a jamais attirée mais je regarderais peut-être un jour pour passer le temps.

Ici je me base sur la série et sur le personnage de Casey, la fille cadette possédée par ce cher Pazuzu. Une jeune fille qui vit dans l'ombre de sa sœur et qui malgré sa gentillesse ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir quelque jalousie à son égard, ce que Pazuzu à bien compris et exploite chez elle. Mon OS décrit leur première "rencontre" et les sentiments que Casey éprouve pour lui. A noter que les sentiments dont je parle ne sont pas réels et que tout cela bien entendu malsain. J'entends par là qu'elle est manipulée par un démon qui sait exploiter ses failles, tout ce que ressent Casey est voulu par Pazuzu, parce que c'est dans sa nature démoniaque et dans son plan. J'avoue m'être inspirée de Tom Jedusor dans Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets quand il manipule Ginny avec son journal.

Bref assez de blabla. J'ai mis un rating M pour une relation sexuelle qui est manipulée/non consentie puisque tout ce passe sous la possession du démon même si il laisse penser à Casey qu'elle décide. Enfin je pense que vous me comprenez. Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers de l'Exorciste ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à _William Peter Blatty_ , l'auteur du livre l'Exorciste, à _William Friedkin_ pour le film et _Jeremy Slater_ pour la série.

* * *

Une ombre. Voilà ce qu'elle était. L'ombre de la famille et surtout de sa sœur, sa magnifique grande sœur, la belle, la gracieuse Katherine, la danseuse, l'artiste. Elle, elle était la cadette, la sportive, l'athlétique, une pâle version de sa sœur. Elle avait pourtant essayé de l'imiter, elle n'avait jamais réussi à recréer la grâce et la douceur qui émanait de sa sœur aînée : porter des robes fluides, des couleurs douces, se faire des chignons et mettre du maquillage. Mais quand on avait une silhouette athlétique, aucune robe ne pouvaient mettre vos muscles en valeur. Quand on faisait du sport il était inutile de se casser la tête à faire des chignons hauts ou de mettre du rouge à lèvre, ça ne servait à rien.

Certains jours Casey éprouvait de la jalousie envers sa sœur. Elle l'enviait. Ce n'était pas bien, elle le savait. Elle était pratiquante, elle allait tous les dimanches à la messe avec sa famille et le père Tomas leur avait bien expliqué que l'envie était un pêché capital. Lors de ces moments là, elle souhaitait être à la place de sa sœur, que tout le monde l'admire et la complimente, que les garçons se retournent sur son passage, que l'un d'eux l'invite au cinéma et l'embrasse. Elle voulait ce que sa sœur possédait : ses vêtements, ses bijoux, ses parfums, si féminins, si beaux. Ils allaient bien à Katherine, alors pourquoi pas à elle ?

Elle enviait sa confiance en elle. Quand elles allaient faire du shopping, Katherine savait toujours ce qui lui allait, elle n'avait pas peur d'enfiler des hauts avec des décolletés ou des dos nus. Elle les enfilait et sortait de la cabine, demandant l'approbation de Casey.

« Alors ?

\- Tu es magnifique Kat'. Comme toujours. »

Exactement. Comme toujours. Puis elle éprouvait de la culpabilité. Ce n'était pas la faute de Katherine si elle n'était pas comme elle. Ce qui allait à Casey, c'était des habits confortables, des jeans, des sweats et des robes sages, qui lui donnait l'air d'une petite fille.

C'était bien ça le problème. Casey était une fille. Une femme. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir comme telle. Elle ne se sentait même pas masculine. Elle se sentait inutile, vide. Cette sensation de n'être qu'une rien du tout, une ombre la rongeait parfois tellement qu'elle avait envie de tout casser. Mais si il y avait une chose qu'elle savait faire, c'était sourire et ne rien laisser paraître. Quand sa sœur ou son père lui demandait si elle allait mal, elle souriait, secouait la tête et assurait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Parfois ils insistaient ou sa mère demandait au père Tomas de lui parler. Elle niait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre et surtout pas un prêtre, aussi gentil, ouvert et compréhensif que le père Tomas. Elle avait beau se sentir invisible, elle aimait sa famille profondément et culpabilisait beaucoup de ses pensées.

* * *

Si. Il y avait quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Il était apparu un jour devant la porte de sa maison alors que le garçon qui l'avait invitée à boire un café il y a une semaine venait de lui dire que finalement, il n'était pas intéressé par elle. Il ne l'avait pas dit comme ça. « Je préfère qu'on reste amis. ». Traduire par tu n'es pas assez bien pour qu'on sorte ensemble. Elle se retenait de pleurer, assise sur les marches du perron. La rue était vide, ce qui était étrange, mais il faisait déjà sombre, les gens étaient chez eux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il lui avait tendu un mouchoir en tissu alors que ses joues s'humidifiaient de larmes. Elle avait sursauté, surprise.

« N'aie pas peur. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

\- Qui êtes vous… et comment êtes vous entrés ?

\- Je t'ai vu pleurer et je me suis demander pourquoi une jolie jeune fille comme toi pleurait. »

Elle l'avait dévisagé, d'abord méfiante. Il était un peu plus vieux que son père, élégamment vêtu, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air très méchant, juste un peu bizarre. Elle ne s'était pas posé plus de questions. Il la regardait avec tant de compassion en fait qu'elle oubliât bien vite de se méfier et se confia à lui comme elle ne l'avais jamais fait. Elle lui parla du garçon qui l'avait repoussée. De Kat', de ses parents. De son impression d'être insignifiante.

Quand elle avait dit qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi bien que sa sœur, l'homme s'était indigné.

« Tu n'est pas insignifiante Casey. Tu es superbe. Tu manques seulement de confiance en toi. Si Katherine ne prenait pas autant de place, tout le monde le remarquerait. »

C'était ça, exactement ça. Katherine prenait toute la place et c'était ainsi depuis toujours. Seulement elle ne le faisais pas exprès et ne s'en rendais pas compte.

« Tu m'excuseras Casey, mais je dois rentrer chez moi. Au plaisir de te revoir. »

Elle le regarda s'en aller, assise sur les marches du perron, ne le quittant pas du regard. Ce fut quand il eu disparu au coin de la rue qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il connaissait son nom et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné.

* * *

Il était revenu. Très souvent, toujours le soir et au même endroit. Elle avait eu peur que ses parents ne les aperçoivent et qu'ils le chasse mais il lui avait assuré qu'ils ne diraient rien. Après tout elle était invisible alors pourquoi pas ses amis ? Puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une myriade d'amis. L'entente qui s'était installée entre eux passa bientôt à une franche amitié. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé s'entendre aussi bien avec un homme aussi vieux… une drôle d'amitié en toute honnêteté. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui poser des questions mais elles étaient restées bloquées dans sa gorge. Elle y avait alors renoncé. Parce que quand il la regardait, Casey se sentait vivante et importante. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il la comprenait. Il était son confident, son ami. Il lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

Puis un jour Casey s'aperçut qu'elle éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour l'homme élégant comme elle aimait à l'appeler. Non ce n'était pas l'amitié qui lui faisait battre son cœur et rougir ses joues quand il lui disait qu'elle était belle.

C'était de l'amour. Elle aurait du être dégoûtée. Un homme de l'âge de son père, voir plus, voilà qui était… interdit ? Indécent ? Elle ne savait pas. Seulement que les gens n'approuveraient pas. Qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Les gens avaient beau aller à l'Église et prôner l'amour de l'autre, dès que ça les gênaient ils ne se privaient pas pour le dire. Une belle hypocrisie.

Allongée dans son lit, tandis que tout le monde dormais, Casey sentait une colère sourde l'envahir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aimer qui elle voulait ? C'était injuste !

« Tu as raison ma Casey. C'est injuste. Mais c'est ainsi que la société fonctionne. Des gens de haut pouvoir décide de qui on doit être amoureux. Ils collent une étiquette religieuse la dessus, prétendant que tout ce qui sort de leur norme attisera la colère de Dieu. »

Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Puis elle réalisa qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas sur les marches du perron, ni dehors, au parc par exemple. Non.

Ils étaient dans sa chambre.

Casey se mit à paniquer, son premier réflexe étant de mettre l'intrus dehors, même si il ne l'était pas pour elle. Mais il sourit et aussitôt elle s'apaisa. Quelle idiote ! Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit, ne reste pas dans sa chambre !

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et elle le rejoignit aussitôt. Elle voulut lui demander comment il était entré mais sa question ne sortit même pas de sa bouche. L'homme élégant lui caressa la joue affectueusement.

« Tu es belle Casey. Tellement belle. Pourquoi personne ne te voit comme je te vois ? »

Elle frémit à son contact. Sa main était glaciale. Mais les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps étaient étonnamment… chaleureux. Elle ne voulait pas que sa main ne quitte sa joue. Elle l'a prit avec son autre main. Elle voulait tellement lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, lui déclarer son amour, mais elle était bien trop timide pour ça. Elle avait peur qu'il la rejette.

« Tu peux tout me dire Casey. N'aie pas peur. »

Après tout. Il était son ami. Lui seul pouvait la comprendre.

« Je vous aime. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'osa pas le regarder. Mais une main lui souleva délicatement son menton et son regard plongea dans les yeux marrons de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle y décela de la bienveillance, de la tendresse et une étincelle qui la fit frémir et qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait ressentit tout à l'heure. Mais elle n'eu plus le temps d'y penser. Les lèvre de l'homme élégant se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle lui rendit son baiser naturellement, sa peur. S'enhardissant elle posa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'homme qui compris et ouvrir sa bouche, ouvrant le passage. Pendant quelques instants leurs langues s'enlacèrent comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ça puis il fallut les délier de leur danse lascive. Casey poussa un petit gémissement de frustration. Elle en voulait plus. Ce que les mains de son homme élégant avaient aussi compris. Lentement elles se glissèrent sous sa chemise de nuit, caressant sa peau. Tendue, Casey fut tentée de repousser les mains qui lui donnaient des frissons. Dans le creux de son oreille il lui murmura.

« N'ai pas peur ma Casey. »

Non, elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle le laissa la déshabiller. Elle était toujours vierge et jamais un homme ne l'avais vue nue. Elle était contente que se soit lui. Elle pris les deux mains de son homme élégant et les posa sur ses seins aux mamelons dressés, trahissant son désir. Surprise et enhardie par son audace elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Un sourire grandissait sur les lèvre de l'homme tendis qu'il caressait un de ses seins, piquant sa gorge de baisers pour y laisser des marques, son autre main descendit doucement entre ses cuisses. A ce contact Casey les resserra légèrement. Mais son homme élégant lui mordilla légèrement le cou pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et les écarta doucement.

La main se glissa alors entre sa toison blonde, caressant ses lèvres humides. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son homme élégant tandis qu'elle sentait un doigt la pénétrer. La sensation était étrange mais pas désagréable. Puis un autre doigt se mit à caresser ce point sensible. Elle ne pu retenir un gémissement. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'arrête. Elle pressa ses hanches contre lui, elle sentait son excitation contre son ventre.

Il accéléra le rythme de ses caresses. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui permettre un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Elle avait chaud, elle voulait ouvrir la fenêtre. Mais surtout elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres et elle pria pour que personne ne l'entende, que personne ne se réveille.

Puis il commença à s'arrêter. Elle sentait qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

« Ne pars pas ! »

C'était sortit tout seul.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes. Encore une fois.

\- Je t'aime »

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa fougueusement, ses doigts la caressant une dernière fois. Il lui murmura, tout aussi doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi ma Casey »

Elle s'écroula sur son lit. Son homme élégant l'aimait. Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser mais il n'était plus là. Il était partit. Loin de se sentir triste ou abandonné, Casey sourit, allongée, nue sur son lit. Elle moquait bien de savoir si on risquait de la trouver comme ça. Elle était heureuse.

Elle était aimée. Pour une fois ce n'était pas Katherine qui était aimée. C'était elle. Pendant quelques instants on l'avait adulée. Son homme élégant l'aimait.

Elle fut soudain parcourue d'un frisson, semblable à celui qui l'avait parcourue quand elle avait croisé le regard de son homme élégant tout à l'heure. Elle remit sa chemise de nuit, se rendant soudain compte que la pièce était glaciale, comme ses mains. Elle retourna sous ses draps, tremblante de froid. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser, se blottissant dans son lit et pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, le sommeil la gagnant peu à peu, tandis que dans un coin de la pièce l'homme élégant se tenait là, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. A défaut ne pas avoir eu la mère, du moins pour le moment, il avait eu sa fille.


End file.
